Born to die
by Klaine forever and ever 3
Summary: Kurt Hummel is gay. Constantly bullied and convinced he is cursed, when a mysterious golden eyed man taints his blood and claims him what can he do? Vampire!Blaine and Sub!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns glee. I am not him therefore I don't own glee. If I did there wouldn't have _ever _been a Klaine breakup.

Chapter one:

Kurt lay on his bed breathing shallowly. After a day of locker checks and slushies he was physically and mentally exhausted. He had finally decided to muster up all of his courage and confront him. And he had not expected what had happened next. He had kissed him!

Karofsky the biggest homophobic asshole in the hole of Lima had _kissed _him. Kurt felt revolted that that Neanderthal had ruined his first kiss.

Why?! Why him? Why now? This just proved Kurt's theory that he was cursed.

Ever since he was young wherever he went bad things would happen. He went to alligator world and almost got eaten. He went to his aunt's house in London when he was eight years old only to get food poisoning from improperly cooked chicken. Because of that he had to go home early, only to find out that his mother had cancer.

So lying there on his bed, Kurt was evaluating his pretty shitty life and wondering why he even bothered to stay alive when he felt a draught coming in through the window.

Strange, he thought to himself, I could have sworn that it was closed, but as he opened his eyes and sat up he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Thinking it was Finn he turned around lazily and started to talk to what he thought was Finn.

"Finn, I've told you a thousand times, knock before you come in my..." he trailed off, as he caught a glimpse of who it was who was in his room.

With wild curly black hair, tight fitting dark jeans, a deep purple v-neck t-shirt and glowing golden eyes, the man before him was only describable as breathtaking.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kurt asked panic sending his voice into an even higher octave. Cursing his voice Kurt asked a different question trying to make his voice lower and failing miserably.

"What are you doing here?" Fear was settling in the pit of Kurt's stomach and he was dreading who this mysterious- and gorgeous Kurt's mind added and then cursed for the inappropriate thoughts due to the situation- man was.

"My name is Blaine Anderson. Are you Kurt Hummel?" Blaine's smooth tenor voice asked making Kurt mentally giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Umm... Yeah thats me. How do you know my name? Do I know you?" Kurt asked extremely confused.

"No you don't. But you soon will." Blaine stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? Is that what you think? I'll have you know I'm not a- " Kurt was cut short in his bitchy ramblings when a hand was placed over his mouth and he felt a mouth connect with his neck.

Oh great, Kurt thought to himself, why is it all the cute boys in this town are either straight or psychopathic?

But Kurt's inner bitch monologue was suddenly stopped as two _very _sharp teeth sank into the porcelain skin on his neck as if it were butter.

AN: so hi guys! I hope you like my fic as its my first one please go easy on me! Anyway I was inspired by the lovely Lana Del Ray's song Born to die if you haven't heard it then I highly recommend it! Review please and tell me what you think! Give me a suggestion for what you would like to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

A/N: wow thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter so I posted this one extra fast for all of you! I know authors notes are boring so I'll cut to the chase and give you chapter two!

Disclaimer: still not Ryan murphy, still don't own glee.

The world seemed to be in slow motion as Blaine's fangs sank deeper into Kurt's snow coloured flesh. He knew he should be screaming in pain and confusion at that moment in time, but he wasn't.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder _What the hell was going on! _He was in the middle of his bedroom dipped over a mysterious man's arm as said man continues to drain Kurt's body of his blood.

That's when he felt it. Just as red and black spots were beginning to cloud his vision a strange sensation started to happen. It felt as if someone were squirting him with a small water pistol in the neck. That's when it started.

Pain finally erupted from his neck as he gave shrill and futile screams that were muffled suddenly by the man's mouth on his.

All Kurt could feel was pain, confusion and a soft, wet pressure on his mouth , as he tasted his blood on the other man's lips.

What was his name? Kurt's mind wracked itself to try and remember. Blake? No. Blandon? Definitely not. Come on brain think! Wait. That's it! Blaine! I remembered! Go me, go... He's still biting my neck...

Kurt's thoughts abruptly ended as Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's and placed his open wrist there instead.

"Blad ear do bring?" Kurt protested against Blaine's wrist trying to ask what in gods name was he doing when a drop, a single drop of Blaine's blood landed on Kurt's tongue and he went crazy.

Thrashing around in a wild frenzy, Kurt greedily ravaged Blaine's bleeding forearm, trying to open the already closing wound to try to quench his insatiable hunger that was coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Letting Kurt drain his arm of useless blood, Blaine hissed in slight pain and stared at the beautiful boy before him.

As he was preoccupied before to do so Blaine really studied Kurt taking in his slightly feminine form, plush lips, glasz eyes and flushed cheeks that were trying to devour his wrist.

Only when he started to get light headed did Blaine pull his wrist away from Kurt, making him cry out at the loss of blood stopping his seemingly unquenchable thirst.

"Shhh. Hush now child. I am Blaine Anderson, of the Daltonian guild and you, my sweet one, are my mate." Blaine purred in a soothing and seductive voice.

Only then did Kurt examine the man before him

A/N: soo? What did you think? Reviews are love so leave me some! They also inspire me to write faster! Anyways devoted Klainer out XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: one day I will come up with a really good disclaimer today is not that day. You know what else isn't happening today? Me owning glee.

Staring into the hazel orbs, Kurt noticed that they were not hazel but a golden colour with flakes of deep scarlet.

There was a soft knock on the door snapping him out of his trance.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" Burt, his father's gruff but caring voice whispered to the closed door.

Kurt was about to reply that he was fine when Blaine let out a soft but possessive growl that his dad mistook for snoring and padded away back to his own room.

Kurt breathed an unsure sigh of - well actually he wasn't sure what it was, relief maybe? He didn't know, but as soon as the sound left his mouth another pair of lips came crashing back down on his.

As Kurt closed his eyes he felt a large gust of air wash over him with enough force that it should have sent him flying, if it weren't for the strong muscular arms encircling his waist.

All to soon for Kurt's liking Blaine pulled away, Kurt whimpering at the loss, surprising both himself and his mysterious new suitor, who smirked in response.

"Blaine!" an unnamed voice boomed as a loud clack of wood on wood followed, making Kurt jump and huddle closer to Blaine oddly comforted by the other boys soothing embrace and calming cologne. "When you have finished frattenising with the newest member of the Warblers, would you please _remove yourself from him."_ Kurt turned to see Blaine glaring at a small Asian man that was wielding a gavel, which instantly made Kurt nervous.

Sensing this Blaine gathered Kurt impossibly closer, and started to soothe him.

"Wes! If you even _think _about taking Kurt away from me you and your precious gavel _will pay. _Capeche?" Blaine replied to the Asian man. _Wes, _Kurt corrected himself.

Swalloning deeply and holding on to his gavel like a lifeline, Wes dismissed all the warblers, fearing Blaine's wrath if he didn't.

"Oh my dear, you look delightful." Blaine cooed towards Kurt when they were finally alone. "I have somewhere where we will be more comfortable. Come." Blaine stated whisking Kurt to his dorm room. Once inside Blaine closed the door and placed his lips against Kurts. As Kurt's breathing became shallow and ragged Blaine started to trail down his neck, murmuring sweet words and little 'all mine's when Kurt, gathering all his remaining will, and gently pushed Blaine off him.

"Before you even think about touching me again you need to explain what the _hell _is going on" Kurt demanded wincing at his unintentionally venimous tone.

A/N

Thank you to anyone who reviewed! I will try to reply and if I don't then I'm thanking you now! Anyways I'm thinking of adding a smutty scene in two chapters time but I wanted to know what everyone thought before I did, as I'm not sure whether to put it in or not. So leave me your opinion or any ideas you may have on what I could do next or in the near future! Reviews are love so please leave me some! Devoted Klainer out XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer: glee owner = Ryan murphy. Me = not him.

To say that Blaine was surprised was an understatement. Kurt the same Kurt that he had just bitten therefore should be fawning all over Blainewas standing up? This made no sense. After you're bitten you have a connection with your sire (the person who bit you). You never had your own will.

"Well?" Kurt asked although it sounded more like a statement. "Explain yourself and all this craziness."

Blaine sighed. He couldn't consentrate on giving Kurt a proper explanation when all he could think about was getting into Kurt's pants.

"Do you know what I am angel?" Blaine asked

"You know I don't otherwise I wouldn't have asked would I? And quit it with the stupid pet names!" he huffed in responce to Blaines stupidity, and Blaine was oddly attracted to this fiery, sassy, bitchy side of Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm just going to come out with it because there is no way to soften this. I and now you are...a vampire." Blaine answered hesitantly.

Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed in complete shock. His inner angel and demons were waging war _you should habe known what other on this planet bites humans and drinks their blood? Besides mosquitos. _Aparently his angels were losing.

"Kurt?" Blaine said anxiously, snapping Kurt out of his daydream.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt replied slightly worried at his... Well what was Blaine to him?

"What are we?" he blurted out before Blaine could speak.

"I told you Kurt. We're vampires." Blaine stated confused as he thought he had already told him that.

"I don't mean it like that." Kurt said suggestively.

"Oh." Blaine breathed.

Then Kurt did something that surprised both of them. He pulled Blaine down to sit next to him on the bed. Then he hesitantly began to kiss him. Soon it was just a flurry of teeth, tongues and lips. Just as things started to get heated Kurt sank his new fangs subconsciously into the side of Blaine'a neck.

A/N

Im so sorry this chapter took so long! With school stuff and Christmas (and doomsday) looming I kinda lost my inspiration but I listened to born to die a couple hundred times and I got it back! So Ive decided that if you guys give me three or more reviews saying that Kurt doing that is a complete turn on then I will do that and make the next chapter a smutty one with no relivance so that if you want to skip that chapter you can. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Reviews are love so please leave me some! Devoted klainer out XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Disclaimer: one day I will be famous and take over the world and glee but today is not that day and Ryan Murphy still owns glee.

A/N

Ok as requested I'm doing this chapter as pure smut as you have said that you would like the fact that Kurt bit Blaine to be a turn on. So that's what I'm going to do. I promise that after this chapter I will explain stuff! So after my little banter here you go chapter five! Just before I do that _big_ thanks to GLEEK178 for helping me with this chapter! Thank you!

Warning: if you don't like smut then skip this chapter as it has no reliance to the story other than smut so if you don't like it skip it, don't leave me hate comments!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Blai-mph!" Kurt started to apologise before Blaine attacked his lips, capturing them in a hungry lustful kiss.

"Don't be." Blaine crooned in a seductive manner.

"W-Wait! I-I barely know you... And I-I'm still a virgin. I can't do this!" Kurt cried after a minute or two of heavy making out that was getting gradually heated, as Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt and reaching to do the same to his jeans.

"I'm 117 years old. I'm inexplicably in love with you. I'm a vampire. I'm immortal. Oh and I'm still a virgin too. So is that enough to get into the pants of someone who I've been waiting forever for?" Blaine asked softly, gazing into Kurt's wide lust blown pupils.

"I- wel- may- it's jus- uh- yes!" Kurt breathed, and as soon as the word slipped out, without knowing what was happening, Kurt was being pinned to the bed and eagerly stripped by an extremely horny Blaine.

"Wha-what about protection?" Kurt squeaked when he momentarely gained his senses.

"Well, we're both virgins and assuming we're both clean," Kurt nodded all stability from moments ago had all but disappeared, " it wouldn't matter either way though, we're vampires. We don't get sick." his eyes softening briefly at the beautiful boy's concerns, but quickly re-glazing over. " Now. You stay still or I'll have to tie you down. I'm just going for two seconds to get the lube." Blaine stated. Kurt gulped and nodded. This was it. After tonight he would no longer be pure and untouched- well, by other people at least, and yet somehow, it didn't bother him much, because even though he had only just met Blaine, he was certain that he would love and care for him forever, and that was good enough a fairy tale prince for him to lose his virginity to.

As quick as lightning Blaine was back, stripped of all clothing and slicked up ready. Smirking at Kurt's obviously painful erection, he freed Kurt's member from its designer cotton fabric and brought the throbbing member to his lips. Swirling his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock teasingly gathering the pre-come in his mouth before he let go of it with a soft pop; much to Kurt's dismay.

"P-Please Blaine!" Kurt half cried in anticipation.

"Please what?" Blaine smirked.

"J-Just, just.. um..."

"Fuck you?" Blaine supplied

"Um, yeah." Kurt breathed barely louder than a whisper.

"What happened to the little blushing virgin that was here two minutes ago, hm? Did he lose that after I touched him? Do you want me Kurt." Blaine stated the last one rather than actually asking him, and started to teasingly stroke Kurt's inflamed core.

Kurt let out a strangled cry and replied quickly, "Yes, please! Just hurry up!"

"No patience little one! I guess I'll have to take longer to stretch. You. Out." Blaine said as he punctuated the last few words with sharp thrusts of his fingers deep inside Kurt's ass, as he squirmed and arched underneath him.

After a few minutes of teasing him with feather-light touches on his highly sensitive prostate, Blaine finally slid his fingers out of Kurt, who whimpered at the loss.

"You ready for me, baby? You want my cock filling up that pretty little ass of yours? You want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week? Do you want that?" Blaine growled in a sultry voice that pushed Kurt over the edge.

"Yes!" Kurt cried "Please! Just do it already!" as he was shuddering from the pleasure.

"Alright baby, hold on tight." Blaine cooed as he positioned himself and slowly slipped into Kurt.

"Fuck!" Kurt screamed, overloading on just how big Blaine was.

"God! You're so tight!" Blaine panted still inside Kurt fully, letting him adjust.

After a few minutes of silent whimpers and getting comfortable, Kurt plucked up enough strength and uttered one word with a shaking voice.

"Move."

As soon as it was said Blaine, slid completely out before thrusting in harder and within a few minutes was pounding into Kurt, who moved his hips to meet Blaine's thrust.

As he felt the coiling sensation in his stomach tighten and the walls around his blurred cock, Blaine started to pump Kurt's member loosely.

Whimpering at the sensation Kurt let out an animalistic cry, "B-Blaine I-I'm g-gonna…"

Kissing his way up Kurt's neck and nibbling at his earlobe, Blaine purred out "Cum for me pretty boy."

Screaming and clenching impossibly tighter around Blaine, Kurt fell into the deep haziness of post-orgasm, after he came long and hard over the sheets, his stomach, Blaine's hand and anything that was near him at that time.

After coming down from his high slightly he felt Blaine filling him up even more and collapsing boneless to the side of Kurt, slipping out of him, and lifting him over the sticky mess on the sheets to the right and pulling him so that they were chest to chest, fronts flush together.

Stroking a fallen hair out of Kurt's face, Blaine whispered, "I love you," and kissed him softly before letting sleep take over his body.

"I-I love you too." Kurt replied when he was sure Blaine was asleep, but little did he know Blaine was slightly awake and had heard him before they fell asleep in the protective circle of each others arms.

A/N

So yeah. That's my chapter. Again thanks to GLEEK178 for helping me on this chapter see if you can see where I changed your changes slightly! I'll try and post more regularly now! Reviews are like klisses. They make you feel warm and fuzzy and are a _must _to survive, so please leave me some!

Devoted Klainer out XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Disclaimer: Me owning glee is just like unicorns exsisting. Would be totally amazing, but will never happen.

* * *

Squinting at the harsh daylight pouring through the window, it took Kurt a moment to remember where he was, and when he did he sat up quickly and looked around. At his room. Had last night really happened? Looking under the quilt at his naked body, which he **never** went to bed like confurmed it wasn't a dream, but if so where was Blaine? Turning around on his be to see a note lying on his pillow, Kurt eagerly grabbed it, desperate for some sort of explanation as to where Blaine was, and the mysterious note was from Blaine and said:

_My sweet angel,_

_I'm guessing by the time you read this note you will be wondering where I am. Well sweetheart, I knew that your family would be worried about you if you weren't there in the morning, so I cleaned you up (respectively of course) and took you home. But do not fear my sweet prince! I shall return to you by the time you are home from school. Until then darling, adieu._

_Blaine_

Kurt smiled at Blaine's dapper and neat penmanship and attitude.

Sighing and standing up, Kurt got dressed and walked downstairs to find Carol making pancakes in the kitchen. As he reached the kitchen, he was hit with a wave of hunger as he heard Carol's pulse beating steadily. Running up the stairs quickly, inhumanly fast, Kurt reached his bedroom to find Blaine smiling softly, and lounging on the bed, drinking what looked to be wine from a medium sized bag. And then it sunk in. It was blood.

Shutting the door quietly, Kurt sped to Blaine's open and waiting arms, losing himself in the faint warmth and sweet smell that could only be described as _Blaine. _

_"_What's going on Blaine?" Kurt quietly sobbed "I-I don't understand!"

"Shh. It's okay darling. I'm here now. I'm going to help." Blaine cooed

"How?" Kurt choked out in reply

"Like this." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a sitting position, settling him into his lap.

"What are you-" Kurt started to ask before Blaine cut him off.

"Don't talk. Just bite me."

_"What?!" _Kurt whisper shouted "I-I can't."

"Do you trust me?" Kurt nodded "Then bite me."

Positioning himself in a comfortable position on Blaine's lap, Kurt caressed the pulse point on Blaine's neck with his tongue before sinking his teeth into the delicate skin hesitantly.

Fluttering his eyelids closed, Blaine held onto Kurt's waist and the back of his head, as his lover sucked the blood from him. And he had never been more turned on in his entire life. Carefully but firmly pulling Kurt away and ignoring the boys soft moans of protest he spoke quietly,

"Sweetie, if you drink too much not only could it effect me, but you could get addicted and end up killing your family and friends. Plus if you drink much more you'll be stronger than me and we can't have that, now can we?" Blaine purred out, his eyes wide and lust blown.

"A-As intoxicating as you are, I c-can't do this with you right now. My dads home and I have to go to school. B-But maybe you could come back after school?" Kurt added, batting his lashes in what he hoped was a seductive way.

Apparently it was as the minute he did it, Blaine finally lost it.

"Right that's it!" he quitely roared, and grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulling him impossibly closer until their lips crashed together.

"Mph! I *ah* have to *hm* go to *oh* school" Kurt managed to gasp out around Blaine ferociously attacking his lips.

"No! Your stating right here and I'm gonna mark. My. Territory." Blaine growled punctuating each of the last words with a hard grind upwards onto Kurt's growing erection.

"KURT! BREAKFAST'S READY! GET UP OR FINN'LL EAT IT! AND I'LL COME IN THERE AND HIDE YOUR MOISTURIZER!" Burt yelled up the stairs ruining the moment.

Blaine growled and said "I'll be back after school. Don't eat too much it'll upset your stomach." gave Kurt one final hard kiss and vanished through the open window tossing a "Oh and you'll be a lot stronger and faster now." over his shoulder as he left.

Kurt huffed and quickly ( but fashionably, really there was no reason to skip out on style) got dressed after doing his moisturizing routine and ran downstairs, trying not to gag when he saw Finn stuffing his face full of pancakes and trying to talk at the same time. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N

Hi guys! Thanks for staying with me! I know it's a pain to have to wait ages for people to post but it's worth it in the end. So if anyone has got any ideas I'm all ears! Next chapter: Kurt goes to school, Mercedes notices he's paler and he runs into karofsky. And maybe if people say they want it I might add what happenswhen Kurt gets home to a seemingly empty house after school...

Devoted klainer out XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I don't own glee.

A/N IMPORTANT! READ!

Just quickly before I get started the start of this chapter is a little flashback from Blaine while he's waiting for Kurt to finish school. It was suggested by someone and I liked it. I would say who it was but all the thingy said was 'Guest' so thank you to whoever it was! I'll do a line break after the flashback so you know! Oh yeah and there will be smut in this chapter just to warn you.

* * *

"I don't need your prayers!" Kurt yelled down the phone as he slammed it to the reciever.

Kurt sat down on the sofa, tears streaming down his face as he waited for the hospital visiting hours to start again, while Blaine sat outside silently watching Kurt with a heavy heart.

"I will be with you one day my love." Blaine quietly promised as he turned and left to head back to Dalton.

Once he got there he was confronted with Wes and his brother.

"Coop?! What are you doing here?!" Blaine yelled half in surprise, half in confusion.

"Well I heard you found your mate too early, and I came to be supportive, Squirt!" Cooper smiled

"Don't call me that." Blaine replied moodily after being reminded that he had to wait two long years until he could be with his soulmate.

"Blaine warbler, we have a rehearsal in an hour don't be late." Wes said in a professional tone before walking off leaving the brothers alone.

Blaine started to walk off before Cooper grabbed his arm.

"C'mon Blainers. Lighten up." He said before realising what he had said and started to apologise before Blaine erupted.

"LIGHTEN UP! HOW THE FUCK CAN I LIGHTEN UP WHEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS IN MENTAL AGONY, AND DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I EXSIST! AND WON'T FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS! SO JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" Blaine screamed and ran to his dorm room, slamming the door closed and curling up on his bed, his body racked with sobs.

Blaine had already been watching Kurt since Kurt was 14 years old and he had to wait until he was 17 and a half before he could finally be with him. And since Blaine had been waiting 115 years to find Kurt and now had to wait to be with him, he was a wreck. But it gave him time to figure out what he was going to say when he finally met him...

* * *

"Yo! White boy! You gonna come back down to Earth?"

Kurt was snapped out of his Blaine-induced daydream by Mercedes yelling at him from down the hall.

"Sorry 'Cedes just got a lot on my mind." Kurt replied when Mercedes finally caught up with him at his locker.

As Kurt started to take his books out of his locker, when Mercedes pointed something out that threw him off guard.

"Woah! You 'k Kurt? You really are white! More than usual."

Kurt could tell that his friend was worried from the lack of her nickname for him in her statement.

"Wha-What?! No! Nothing's wrong! Wh-Why would anything be wr-wrong?!" Kurt spluttered.

"Woah! Chill! I was just sayin' you look paler than usual white boy. You sure you're ok?" she asked concerned about him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Honestly." Kurt lied.

"Well if you're sur-"

Mecedes was cut off by Karofsky and his team of morons stalking down the hall.

"'Sup ladies" Karofsky sneered

"Hey!" Kurt yelled to Karofsky's retreating back that once he had heard Kurt abruptly stopped and came charging back.

"Am I wrong, or did I just hear you talkin' back to me?" Karofsky hissed

"No you didn't hear wrong, jerk." Mercedes gasped at his sudden confidence whereas Karofsky just got more mad, " I am _not _a girl! Got it?" Kurt asked icily.

"WHAT?!" Karofsky screamed, causing the rest of the people in the hallway to stop and stare. "Did you just SASS ME Hummel?!" he shrieked.

"Yeah, so?" Kurt retorted before he realised what he was doing.

"THAT'S IT!" he cried giving Kurt a powerful shove that normally would've sent Kurt flying into the lockers but since his 'little' power boost he barely moved an inch.

"What the hell?! What kinda freak are you?!" Karofsky yelled before rushing off, his posse following close behind.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt stop! Talk to me! Kurt!"

After the Karofsky incident Kurt ran straight to his next two classes before Mercedes could catch up with him.

"Kurt! Even if you don't talk to me now I'll corner you in glee club! So just talk to me!"

Kurt sighed and turned around. "Look Mercy, I'm fine, ok? Stop worrying." he said before stalking out of school.

* * *

"Blaine?"

Kurt stepped into his house after turning his phone off to find no one home. Or so he thought.

Stepping into the living room, Kurt jumped when two arms wound around his waist and a pair of lips started to kiss their way up the side of his neck.

"I thought I'd go insane, you were gone for so long." Blaine said his voice husky, making Kurt shiver.

"I-I was only gone f-for eight hours." Kurt said trying to sound strong but failing miserably as Blaine smirked.

"It felt like more, you don't know how many times I've touched myself imagining it was you to pass the loneliness without you in my arms." Blaine whispered into his ear, picking him up bridal style, racing into his room in a split second, and pinning him to the bed.

"Eek!" Kurt squealed at the sudden change of scenery, the information that Blaine told him and how Blaine's eyes were almost completely black.

"My love, something is wrong, what is it? How can I make you feel better?" Blaine asked in a concerned yet suggestive way.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit overwelmed. But maybe you could make me feel better by f-finishing off what we started this morning?" Kurt breathed as Blaine's eyes went completely black.

"Your wish is my command my prince." Blaine said slightly breathless as he took his and Kurt's tops off.

Starting from behind his ear, Blaine nipped and sucked his way down Kurt's body, leaving a light trail of hickeys in his wake as he traveled to the waistband of Kurt's impossibly tight skinny jeans. After unbuttoning them Blaine ripped them off in a second, never more glad for vampire strength.

"Tell me what you want my love." Blaine murmered into Kurt's thigh.

"I want you to mark your territory. I want you to fill me up and somehow keep it there so I never forget that I'm yours" Kurt said making Blaine's eyes grow impossibly darker and a tent to form in his trousers (A/N pants if you're American).

"God, I love you. And right now your _mine_!" Blaine growled ripping his and Kurt's boxers off, grabbing a packet of lube from under the bed where he put it earlier, ripped it open, covered himself, and with no warning, completely buried himself in Kurt.

"Ah! Oh my god Blaine! Just fucking move already!" Kurt screamed causing Blaine to growl loudly and start up a merciless pace of pounding into Kurt, making him moan loudly.

"Can't you use your vampire speed and strength or something? All I know is I want you to go faster and harder!" Kurt shrieked after a minute of pounding.

Blaine grunted in acnolagement as he adjusted his angle; mercilessly slamming directly onto Kurt's prostate, causing the familiar heat to quickly build in the pit of their stomachs.

"K-Kurt I-I think I'm gonna-"

"M-Me too-"

"Cum with me baby"

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

They both came hard, Blaine filling Kurt with his seed and Kurt spilling his load over Blaine's hand, which had been pumping him with the same ferocity as his cock.

"Baby you wanna know what I bought today?" Blaine said after a minute of heavy breathing, still buried in Kurt.

"I'm guessing it's not clothes?" Kurt asked weakly.

"Nope. You remember how you said you wanted me to keep it in you? Well I've got just the thing." Blaine said kissing the dimples above Kurt's hips as he bent down and picked up a large metal butt plug.

Smirking at Kurt's shocked expression, Blaine quickly slid out and pushed the plug in.

"That should keep you stretched enough for round two later. Now lets go get cleaned up before your family gets home."

* * *

A/N

Woah. I think this is one of my fastest updates in ages! Well I hope you liked it, please review! Pretty please with klainebows on top!

Devoted Klainer out :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Disclaimer: Me not owning glee is like Darren & Chris' awesomeness. Undoubtedly real.

A/N

Well guys what can I say? You have inspired me and made me re-find my muse. I watched Les Mis today! If anyone is wondering whether or not to watch it you totally should! I wept. Anyways without stalling anymore I give you chapter eight!

Warning: it's rated M for a reason.

* * *

For Kurt dinner that night was…interesting to say the least. Every time that Kurt moved the plug pushed itself further and further into Kurt. So with some awkward silent moaning and not-so-subtle quiet gasps he managed to survive dinner with next to no questions asked besides some blatantly confused faces from Finn and some quizzical ones from Burt.

After twenty painfully slow minutes Kurt charged up the stairs and into his room where he practically tackled the already waiting Blaine into a passionate kiss. After several minutes of heavy making out Blaine started to let his hands wander, only to be stopped by Kurt.

"No Blaine. We can't go any further than this here. My dad coul-" Kurt started to protest before Blaine grabbed him and in a few seconds had ran them to his dorm room at Dalton.

"What about here?" Blaine asked, voice husky and pupils blown.

Kurt was about to reply when the door opened and Wes walked in.

"Blaine I need to talk to you about- oh." Wes stopped when he saw the protective way Blaine was holding Kurt.

"Wes, get out." Blaine hissed eyes alight and his voice in a tone that could have made a trip to the north pole look like a tropical getaway.

"Oh right- I'll- uh- I'll just go." Wes said quickly scurrying out of the room and slamming the door closed.

The second the door shut, Blaine threw Kurt on the bed, locked the door, and went over and straddled Kurt.

"Now. Where were we?" Blaine asked casually as Kurt growled and grabbed the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him down for another series of heated kisses, and within a couple of minutes they were both naked and whimpering longingly.

"Baby, you're so fucking beautiful. I need to feel you around me. Please!" Blaine begged, desperate.

"_Yes._" Kurt breathed, incapable of coherent thoughts and sounds.

Not needing to be told twice, Blaine grabbed the lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers, starting with one finger he gently stretched Kurt out after taking the plug out as his member was bigger than it. By the time he got to three fingers Kurt was a writhing mess. Practically begging for it, Blaine took pity on him and coated himself, instructing Kurt to 'get on all fours'. Sliding in in one fluid motion, Blaine set up a fast but not brutal pace. Reaching round and grabbing Kurt's throbbing dick in his hand, he started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god Blaine! You feel so good! I'm so close!" Kurt whimpered making Blaine speed up. "Ahh! Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

They both came in unison, Kurt spraying the sheets and Blaine's hand, Blaine filling Kurt. Frantically flipping Kurt over, Blaine lapped up the cum coating Kurt's stomach and now softened cock, that had he had the energy, would've become hard again.

"Baby, you're so beautiful. I can't wait to spend forever with you." Blaine said softly laying Kurt over his chest.

"I can't either. I love you." Kurt said sleepily, exhausted after their little 'escapade'

"I-I love you too." Blaine smiled lovingly "I always have and always will"

* * *

A/N

Well that was short! And what I said at the start I watched it a little while ago but you should still watch it! I'm thinking of doing another fic as well as this one. It'll be about prince/dom!Kurt and slave/sub!Blaine. So Kurt is kinda a manslut and he is making the royals look like a joke so burt makes him get a slave to sort him out; cue Blaine!

Reviews are love so please leave me some and tell me what you think of my idea!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

A/N

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time, but I'm determined to continue this and to start the other fic I promised. so without further adieu, chapter nine!

* * *

"Oi! Fairy! Who the hell do you think you are? You know you can't go around here spreading your fairy dust!"

Karofsky sneered at Kurt from down the hall, his pack of Neanderthals trailing behind him.

"Are you listening to me fag?!" he yelled as Kurt started to walk down the corridor, speeding away from him.

"Yes, I heard you. I just don't care to waste my time on you." and with that, Kurt stuck his nose in the air and started to walk away, only to have Karofsky yank him back around to face him.

"What did you just say to me, fag?!" he hissed, spraying spittle all over Kurt's face.

"How about say it, don't spray it?" Kurt asked in a condescending tone, only semi-regretting it once he said it.

"RIGHT! _THAT'S IT! _You're in for it now fag!" Karofsky yelled, raising his fist, preparing to beat the crap out of the little fag, when he felt a hand close around his fist, and someone jerking it quickly, bending it the wrong way, causing Karofsky to cry out in pain.

"What did you just say?" a smooth tenor voice asked, sending a chill up Karofsky's spine.

"W-What's it got to do with you?" he stuttered

"Well, you see, I don't take kindly to people messing with my things, so from now on, I am attending McKinley and you **will** stay away from Kurt, got it?"

Karofsky nodded hard, and pulled his arm free, running off with his cronies scurrying behind him to catch up.

With the human brick wall that was Karofsky gone, Kurt could place the familiar voice with the even more familiar face.

"BLAINE! What are you doing here?" he squealed, going in to hug him, before remembering where they were and went for a warm smile instead.

"I'm here because I couldn't stand to be away from the person I love." Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt into an empty classroom.

"Oh-Ok, well we best get to class then." Kurt blushed, starting to walk out of the room, before - for the second time that day - was pulled back to Blaine's chest, welcoming the lips that pressed against his, immediately giving permission when his tongue seeked entrance.

"Oh! B-Blaine! We need t-to get to class!" Kurt stuttered. Blaine growled possessively.

"SCREW CLASS!" he growled attaching his lips to Kurt's pulse point, sucking hard, making Kurt writhe and moan.

"KURT HUMMEL! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

And with that the moment was ruined.

* * *

A/N

So this one was a bit short BUT I have two whole weeks off so I should be able to update my fics and start on my promised one. Also, I am co-writing a fic with TheDarkSideOfVenus. We don't have a name yet but I will keep you updated on it. So here is a little taster, tell me what you think!

Blaine looked up just in time to see Kurt walk into the hallway, surrounded with his usual clan of Cheerio girls. They were all dressed in their red and white uniform, glamorous and magnificent, walking as if they were all on a runway. He stared at them dreamily from his locker, his gaze fixed on Kurt's long, slender body moving and swaying gracefully. Blaine wondered if the crowd of girls hovering around Kurt remembered he was gay. Maybe they didn't. Maybe they just didn't care. Or maybe they thought they might be able to change that unchangeable fact. Kurt spoke unexcitedly, nodding to the blabbering girl next to him. Blaine's eyes shot to his mouth- the way his soft lips curled around the words, the way his tongue wetted them occasionally, the way he pursed them in discontentment. Kurt was absolutely dreamy, and Blaine thought so from the very first day he saw him, wearing that almost too-tight Cheerio outfit. sighing and pushing his glasses up his nose, Blaine shut his locker with a muffled thump, placing his books safely in his bag. A soft, warm hand stroked his arm, and he looked up immediately, shocked to see the firm, manly back of one mischievous Cheerio walking away from him. A moment later, Kurt turned his head back and winked. The next moment he was gone in the sea of students, leaving Blaine to lean breathless against the lockers.

Review?

Devoted Klainer out XD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Hey guys! I know it's been a little while but hey, at least I'm updating right? Also I've got some semi-big news. The amazing author yaoilover1013's sister passed away recently in an accident and so she is deleting her fics as they were inspired by her sister, and she is letting me take over three of them. The Blood that sings to me, Bring me pleasure my siren and Good things come to those who wait.

Disclaimer: I dont own glee or any of the characters.

* * *

"KURT HUMMEL! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

A sharp, shrill voice screeched across the empty classroom, startling Blaine enough to accidentally sink his elongated fangs into Kurt's neck.

Whilst trying to suppress a moan, Kurt looked over to the doorway to see an angry looking Rachel and Mercedes.

"Now Kurt, while we all know that you are desperate for a relationship, we don't think that corrupting- no, _fraternising _with the new guy, who could join Glee Club and help us win regionals, is a good idea." Rachel said condescendingly.

"I agree Kurt. Especially with how weird you've been acting lately, you wouldn't want to mess this up for us, would you?" Mercedes asked flatly.

Kurt was speechless. Blaine on the other hand, wasn't so tongue-tied.

"Excuse me?!" Blaine all but screeched, whilst Rachel, oblivious to Blaine's rising temper and the fact that he was still half wrapped around Kurt's body.

"Oh hi! I'm Rachel, and this is Mercedes, we're part of the glee club and we were wondering if you would like to join. If you want we could show you around?" she batted her eyelashes in an attempt to look sexy and inviting, but Blaine was already seeing red.

He was about to lash out and give the girls a piece of his mind, when he felt a soft hand place itself on his arm.

"Blaine just leave it." Kurt said softly

"Look Kurt, I don't think you're in any position to make demands." Rachel scoffed.

"Oh really. And why would that be?" Blaine asked, trying - and almost failing - to keep calm.

"Well for one, he seduced you into doing," Rachel paused, and continued with a slightly disgusted look, "_this. _But at the same time he is in a relationship with David. Poor little David has had his heart broken by Kurt, and, as the kind, compassionate people we are, we're trying to save you from all that."

And with a sincere look towards Blaine and a scalding one to Kurt, Rachel left with Mercedes trailing along behind her.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other and started to speak.

"Blaine I swear-"

"Who the hell-"

Kurt blushed and looked down, ashamed of how his 'friends' had shown him up.

"Blaine I swear that they are lying! Karofsky is just some meathead jock who harrassed me before I met you. I promise you that I would never cheat on you."

"I know sweetheart." Blaine stroked his cheek and planted a soft kiss to his lips. "I know that you would never cheat on me, and when I saw what he did to you in the locker room I was so-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt flew into a rage, his emotions only heightened as he was still only a newborn.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kurt screamed "You saw what happened in the locker room and you did NOTHING! Some 'soul mate' you turned out to be! Who the hell are you? Truely? And cut the crap, because I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm a prince."

* * *

Dun. Dun. DUN! Hehehe, I'm so mean to you guys! So I got a review from (this is purely because I can't remember their name not because I'm pissed) somebody saying how this was more of a story based around smut rather than smut based around a story. I actually kinda agree. So from now on I'm going to try and add more info to it and have smut when neccisary. Red out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I'm back! Ok so if you guys didn't already know I am continuing three of yaoilover1013's fics as he/she has abandoned them due to personal reasons so as the devoted fanfictioner I am (I know I'm so modest aren't I? ;) ) so I asked and he/she said yes so here I am! I will be continuing Bring Me Pleasure, My Siren, Good Things Come For Those Who Wait and The Blood That Sings To Me (I'll post that as it is and write the sequel). On other news TheDarkSideOfVenus and I have posted our fic and are currently working on the third chapter. Ok, my little babble's over so you can actually read the next chapter now!

* * *

_"I'm a prince."_

Kurt felt the breath leave his lungs as he stood there with his mouth open, gaping like a goldfish.

It took 5 minutes for Kurt to find his voice again; just enough time for Blaine to start internally freaking out.

"...Kurt?" Blaine whispered, scared that if he made to much noise or moved, that Kurt would run away screaming.

"How?" Kurt whispered back "Why? What does this mean for us?" He was on the verge of tears when Blaine answered.

"Oh sweetheart! This doesn't have to mean anything for us! It _won't _mean anything for us! If anything it means that there is more protection on you now-"

The slap echoed through the classroom like a gunshot.

"How could you?! How could you stand there, seeing what _he_ did to me, and doing nothing?! How-" Kurt's voice faded in to uncontrollable sobs as Blaine's dead heart shattered.

"I had no choice. I swear to you Kurt, if I could have come to you anytime before I did, I would have. There is so much I have to explain to you, and I _promise _you, once I've sorted all the paperwork out and I've cleared everything with Bunic, I can tell you everything. I swear I will get you out of this hellhole, if it's the last thing I do." He promised quietly, staring into the glazs pools, that seemed to take his breath away every time he looked into them.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked quietly, his voice gravelly from crying.

"Bunic-my grandfather- is Vladimir Tepes. I trust you've heard of him?" Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, searching for any shadow of fear, or any desire to run away "Before you say anything, I just need to say that if you can't handle any of this, or if you feel like you can't take it anymore, tell me now, b-because I-I don't think I can l-let you go. Ever. But I can't...deal with you suddenly leaving me. I want you to know now that, y-you have the power to break me. Completely and utterly. I _need _to know now if you can't deal with being with me anymore, so I can harden my heart, so I can sever myself from reality and abdicate from the position of being the next Dracul. Ok? Kurt? KURT?!"

Kurt's eyes were glassy and unfocused, he was staring at the busy student body walking along the corridor, the web of panic and anxiety he had tangled himself in reverting him to a mindless, soulless killing machine. Simply put letting his mind give in to its primal nature. Hunt. Kill. Feed.

"Baby, listen to me. You don't want this. If you want to feed-bite me." Blaine whispered the last part, knowing that if Kurt didn't snap out of it, then he could be lost forever, and could kill someone-himself included.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Kurt's eyes cleared, but quickly held it again as Kurt's eyes changed to a deep red.

"Blaine. Take me away from here. From all of this. Please. But you have got to explain all of this to me. And why I need you right now." Kurt firmly demanded, looking at Blaine with a gaze so heated that, even though it was completely inappropriate, it sparked a fire in Blaine's belly.

"Of course my love."

And with that Blaine crashed their lips together and sped them towards Dalton. Towards home.

* * *

The End.

Only joking! So if you guys didn't already know Bunic means grandfather in Romanian and for future reference nepot means grandson in Romanian and for those people who have been living under a rock - or just don't know that much about vampires, Vladimir Tepes was the person who was named Dracula and where the myth comes from. If you want to search it up then search up Vlad the Impaler. Review if can as they make me smile, or in the other case, make me strive to improve.


	12. Note to readers

Hey guys,

this isn't an update but I really needed to say something and if I don't its just going to eat away at me until I do so...yeah.

I received an anon review that made me realize how much this fic is becoming like Scarlet destiny/horizons and for who wrote them (I cant remember their name - sorry) I am truly sorry if it has upset you. for everyone who is reading this I'm sorry that its a bit confusing at the moment but it will be explained soon I promise. I also would like to say that the similarities towards those fics will pretty much end there. Karofsky doesn't pursue Kurt, he is human and blaine only likes his grandfather, he and his father really don't get on and Burt forbids Kurt from Blaine and Carole and Finn are supportive and other things will happen that I can't tell you about 'cause it would spoil it ;).

so again sorry about that hope it clears everything up if not PM me and I'll do my best to explain things.

Red out.


End file.
